If I Ask You Again
by Atg543
Summary: A JessBrooke, from One Tree Hill, story! Read and find out!
1. If I Ask You Again

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Note: Okay, so I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've been trying to push it away but I can't! So I have to get it out! Maybe I'm the only one who will like it, who knows…give it a shot then tell me what you think!

Warning: For the record, I love Lucas and Brooke, so the only way that I could bring myself to make another pairing was well…just make sure you have tissues!

Pairing: Brooke (One Tree Hill) and Jess (Gilmore Girls).

P.S. Yeah, I know, it's going to be tough making this work.

If I Ask You Again

"P.Sawyer, since when do you take longer than me to get ready?" Brooke let out an impatient sigh as she flipped through Peyton's CD's, not even bothering to read the names.

Peyton glanced at her through the mirror, "Well, since Jake came back."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You could look like you just got hit by a car, and that boy would still be head over heals for you. Let's gooo!"

Peyton laughed as she grabbed her purse. Brooke was right of course, but she was still scared that she loved him more than he loved her. She looked down at the ring on her finger, reminding herself that he wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't an engagement ring, more like a promise ring- a promise that he would never leave her again.

Peyton looked over at Brooke, she finally looked happy. It had taken her a long time to smile again after the accident. Sure, she was still breaking down daily, but it was better than thirty times a day. Peyton turned her eyes back on the road, willing the tears that always came to stop. As much as it hurt her, she knew that Brooke hurt a thousand times worse.

Brooke knew what Peyton was thinking about as they turned into the parking lot. She could always tell when some one was thinking of him because when they were, they would never look at her.

Peyton pulled her keys out of the car, "Ready?" Brooke felt herself slipping into that darkness again as she watched a couple walk into the café holding hands. Biting her lip she tried to pull herself out. "Um, just give me one sec."

Peyton nodded, knowing that in a few minutes Brooke would come in, her make up redone and her cheeks fresh from tears.

It had been a regular day. First school, then to Karen's, then to the gym for another night of basketball. Brooke remembered everything about that day.

"_Hey pretty girl.." Lucas smiled as Brooke entered the café. _

"_Hey yourself." Brooke smiled back, lacing her fingers through his. _

"_Ready for the game tonight?" Lucas nodded as he took a sip from his coffee. _

"_Yeah, it's going to be tough though. I should actually be practicing right now…" Brooke proceeded to make her pouting face and tightened her grip on Lucas's hand. _

"_No way! I have dibbs on you until the game starts!"_

_Lucas laughed, "Am I your property now?" Brooke stood and pulled Lucas to his feet. "That's right boy toy, now let's go rent movies for tonight!" _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Brooke, we are not renting this again!" Lucas places The Notebook back on the shelf. They had probably rented that movie 20 times- in the past week._

"_Broody!" Brooke frowned as she scanned the racks again._

"_Titanic!" Brooke smiled, grabbing the case._

_Lucas shrugged, at least it had some action in it. _

"_Will we have enough time to watch it before the game?" It had become a ritual with them, watching a movie before the game to get both of their minds off school for a while. Nathan and Haley always made fun of them, calling them "grandma and grandpa."_

_Brooke smirked, "Yeah, if we fast-forward through all the action scenes."_

_Lucas shook his head, he should have known._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_That.Was.So.Sad." Brooke wiped her eyes with a tissue. She had seen it before, but not in a while. _

_Lucas sat silently watching the credits. There was a weird expression on his face, one that she had never seen before._

"_Broody, don't worry, Rose and Leo were together in he end!" She lightly punched him on the shoulder._

"_You wouldn't wait for me would you?" Lucas finally turned his gaze to Brooke._

"_After the game? What are you talking about?" _

"_If I died, I wouldn't want you to wait for me Brooke." For a second Brooke wanted to smile, thinking that Lucas was just trying to freak her out because she made him watch the movie. When he didn't laugh though, she grabbed his hand._

"_Lucas, you are freaking me out." _

"_If something happened to me, I would want you to move on. That's all I'm saying." Brooke didn't know what to think about this. _

"_Is something wrong?" A flash of pain flew across his face, too quickly for Brooke to decide if it was really there._

"_No, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that." Before she could say anything else, he quickly kissed the top of her head and stood up._

"_I have to go warm up. I'll see you at the game…I love you." He smiled, erasing his earlier expression._

_Brooke nodded and smiled, telling herself that Lucas was just in a weird mood. "I love you too."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_And the Ravens need to make one more shot to win the game with 10 seconds lef!" Mouth shouted the obvious over the roaring crowd. _

_Brooke could feel the adreneline pumping through her has Nathan threw Lucas the ball. This could make or break her night. If Lucas made it, well it would be a good night for both of them, but if he missed, she would be going home alone. _

_Brooke watched as he made his way down the court, everyone was screaming and jumping around her. Peyton and Haley were on either side of her. Everything was the same as any other game. But then-_

_Suddenly Lucas' face changed. He paused, letting the ball roll down the court. The crowd was yelling at him, "Lucas! Get the ball! Nathan! Skills!" No one was running out to him. But Brooke, she knew something was wrong. _

_Her world suddenly shifted into slow motion. Dropping her pom poms she ran onto the court, ignoring the cries of Peyton, the crowd, Whitey. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she reached him. He reached out a hand and placed it on her arm for balance. _

_She remembered that his grip was numbingly tight. _

"_Lucas! What's wrong?" Lucas looked at her, his eyes filled with pain and something else that Brooke couldn't decide. The tears began to fall as finally Whitey made his way over to their side._

"_Lucas, son, what's the matter. Tell me what is hurting you." Lucas' face turned to Whitey._

"_I…HCM…"He couldn't say anymore, and he didn't need to. Whitey's face turned pale as the realization hit him._

"_We need an ambulance!" His voice boomed through the crowd, but Brooke was no longer hearing anything. Her last conversation with him was flashing through her head, "If something happened to me, I would want you to move on."_

_She pulled Lucas to her and slowly sat them on the ground. She could her Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Jake, even Rachel calling her and his name, but she never looked up._

"_Lucas," She tried to keep her voice strong, but it came out in a tone that she had never heard before, "Don't let go okay? I need you to stay with me. You are going to be fine. I love you-"Her voice cracked as she felt him squeeze her hand lightly, "I love you too much for you to leave me."_

_Finally, he looked at her. Looking back, she had no idea what gave him the strength to speak._

"_Brooke, you said that you wouldn't wait for me…I need you to promise me now." His voice was weak, but it was lined with a seriousness that broke Brooke's heart into a million pieces._

"_Lucas, I…" _

"_Promise Brooke." _

"_I promise." She whispered, the ambulance had arrived now and she could see the paramedics running towards them._

"_I love you Brooke."_

"_I love you Lucas."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Brooke pulled open her compact and began wiping away the smeared mascara. This routine wasn't anything new to her. A year. A full year had passed since Lucas' death, and yet, Brooke still felt as empty as she did that night.

Opening the car door, she breathed in the cool, spring air. Walking towards TRIC, Brooke smiled at the thought of seeing Nathan and Haley. They went away to Duke together and came to Tree Hill about once a month. Brooke, Peyton, and Jake had all stayed in Tree Hill. Jake stayed for Peyton. Peyton stayed for TRIC and the new art department that opened up at the local school, and Brooke stayed…Well Brooke stayed because she didn't have anywhere else to go. Sure, she had been excepted by NYU, very impressive with her grade. Peyton had helped Brooke make a potfolio of all her clothes and designs which apparently impressed the school. However, when the letter of acceptance came, Brooke pulled back. She just couldn't leave.

The club was loud and packed, just the way it had been for the past few months. TRIC had really turned into the place to be. Brooke scanned the crowds for a familiar face.

"Brooke! It's great to see you here!" Rachel smiled at her from a seat at the bar. Ever since…well they had become friends recently and Brooke actually enjoyed her act-now think-later way of thinking. It was refreshing.

"Hey Rachel, any cute boys tonight?" Brooke and Rachel always had the same conversation. Brooke would ask her about the nights prospects, Rachel would pick one for each of them, and Brooke would thank her, pretend to walk towards the guy before beelining it to the DJ room.

Yes, she had promised Lucas, but it was just too soon.

"Well, I have my eye on that blond over there, and for you…him." Brooke turned to see who she was pointing at. He had short black hair and was about her height. His eyes were scanning the room in boredom- he seemed to be alone. Brooke couldn't help thinking that he looked like a young Rocky. She also couldn't help her reaction when he looked at her. Instead of looking away quickly, a habit she had picked up to prevent guys from talking to her, she stared straight into his eyes.

They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before he looked away.

"Nice Brooke! You don't even have to talk to him to get him hooked!"

Brooke nodded. She had a weird feeling building up in her. But before she could process it more,

"Brooke!" A pair of arms wrapped around her before she could blink.

"Haley! I've missed you!" Brooke returned the strong hug. She really did miss Haley. They had become really close friends the summer of senior year.

"Hey Nathan!" Brooke reached over and hugged Nathan who had been standing behind Haley.

"Hey Brooke…How's everything going?" Brooke smiled, she could hear the caution in his voice. She was so lucky to have friends like this. Even though she knew they hurt too, they always took care of her.

"Everything is fine…Have you seen Peyton?" Brooke had yet to spot the blond herself.

"No, we are going to go look for her. Want to follow?" Haley grabbed Brooke's hand to pull her along.

"Sure." Brooke let the smile grow. It was nice to have someone to hang onto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to get some air." Brooke had been sitting in the crowded both for thirty minutes and needed an intermission. A lot of things had changed in the past year, and her love of parties was one of them. Sure, she still liked to go out, but she couldn't last all night like she used to.

Walking out into the night air, she sat down on the fire escape only to find she wasn't alone. Sitting a couple steps down was Rocky junior.

"Um, hey." Brooke didn't know why she felt the need to talk.

"Hey." His voice was just like she imagined it to be.

"I'm Brooke."

"Jess."

"Why aren't you in there?" Brooke pointed behind her, not really even caring about the answer.

"Why aren't you?" His response was quick, surprising her.

"Just needed some air." He looked at her when she said this, as if he didn't believe her.

"A girl who likes like you, wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt, is not just out here because she needs air." He said it like he was 100 sure he was right.

Brooke looked down at her sweatshirt. When Karen asked her if she wanted anything of his to keep, this was the only thing that came to mind. She barley ever took it off.

"A girl like me?"

"Yeah."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She was getting a little aggravated with his short responses.

"It means," he said, turning his body to face her, "if I ask you again, will you tell me what's really wrong?"

Looking at him, Brooke didn't know how or why, she just knew that yes, if he asked her again, she would tell him.

_**A/N So? Any thoughts? I just needed to get this out of my system. Let me know!**_


	2. Do you want to come?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Note: Thanks for the encouragement! Here is the next chpt! Let me know what you think!

Brooke let out a deep breathe, one that she had seemed to be holding for the past thirty minutes.

Jess looked at her when she finished, as if he was trying to gage how much she was holding back. However, Brooke hadn't held back, surprising him.

"Sounds like a good guy." The tone of his voice sounded like it was unfamiliar even to him, Brooke guessed that he wasn't usually into the whole crying on the shoulder thing. Not that she was crying on his shoulder.

"He really was. A great guy actually. No one like him." Brooke let a tear fall down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. For some reason, she felt like she needed to be strong right now.

"So is that why you aren't seeing anyone? You keep comparing every guy you meet to Lucas?" Brooke looked up quickly at the question. She had absolutely no response to that. She didn't know the answer.

When she didn't say anything, Jess continued. "No guy is going to be exactly like him. Plus, you promised."

Suddenly Brooke felt very uncomfortable and she began shifting her position.

"Well- what about you?" Her voice came out louder than she wanted it to.

"Me, yeah, I really don't think I'm like him at all…"

"No, I mean, why are you out here, all alone?"

"I'm not alone."

"You know what I mean." Brooke sighed, it took a lot to get a two-sided conversation out of this one.

"It's a long story." Brooke watched as Jess' eyes flashed with memories. She wondered what he was hiding.

"So was mine. So, if I ask you again, will you tell me?" She smirked, a gesture that had become unfamiliar to her in the past year.

"Brooke! There you are!" Brooke jumped at the sudden third-party entrance. Peyton, unaware of the conversation taking place, smiled as she walked towards Brooke.

"Saved by the bell." Jess copied Brooke's smirk as Peyton took a seat next to Brooke.

"Hi, I'm Peyton." Peyton stuck out her hand to shake Jess' but he just nodded.

"Jess." Peyton stole a quick look at Brooke that said "What's his deal?" Usually Brooke would have been right there with Peyton, but something about Jess made her ignore the abruptness he used.

"Okay," Peyton stood, realizes that she was interrupting something, "I'm going to go inside. When you are ready to leave, just let me know okay?"

"Your friend?" Jess watched Peyton leave then turned back to Brooke.

"Best friend. She's totally opposite from me though. She is a lot like Lucas actually. Artsy, broody, music obsessed." Despite herself, Brooke found herself thinking back to when Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. She really had forgiven both of them for that and she really knew that Lucas had loved her, but it still hurt.

Jess watched her as she tried to hold back emotions. She had been doing it all night and it intrigued him. When he first made eye contact with her in the club, he didn't even think twice about her. Then, when she came down the stairs, he couldn't help his curiosity. She had looked so trapped, hugging her arms tightly around her body, even though it was pretty warm out and she has a sweatshirt on. He wondered what she was thinking about right now. Lucas? Peyton? Him? Usually Jess could read people easily, but this girl was different. She sort of reminded him of Rory. Shaking his head, he pushed thoughts of her out of his head. For the past few months, her last words to him had been running through his head.

"Only say no if you really don't want to be with me." It had taken a lot for him to put himself in such a vulnerable position, but he had truly believed that she was going to say yes.

"_No!" She didn't just say it, she yelled it. There was no going back after that. So he left, leaving his heart with Rory Gilmore._

Jess pulled himself out of the memory, realizing that they had been sitting in silence for quite a while. However, it felt comfortable.

"So, do you live around here?" Once again, Brooke felt like she needed to say something. To her, silence was dangerous. It left her alone to her thoughts, which was torture to her.

"No, just passing through. I went to visit some friends. I live in New York."

"Wow," Brooke nodded in approval, "I almost lived there myself." Jess eyed her, surprised that she hadn't made the move. He remembered once again how trapped she looked earlier that night.

"Chickened out?" Brooke raised her eyebrows. He knew her whole sob story, and yet, unlike everyone else, he didn't tread cautiously around his words.

"Something like that. NYU has sent me a couple letters recently, asking me to come next year, but I don't think I can."

"Wow, NYU, big time. What do you want to do?"

Finally, something he had been waiting for all night, she smiled a real smile. Her eyes lit up and her dimples defined her cheeks. "Fashion."

Usually, if any other girl had said this, this would be the point were Jess mocked them, but something about the way Brooke's face looked as she continued to tell him about her fashion line that went under in about a day kept his mouth shut.

In the middle of her conversation, his cell phone rang. He had never liked them, but his mom had bought him one anyway. It hardly ever rang seeing that only his mom, his uncle, and well, Rory had the number.

"Hello…Oh, hey Luke…Yeah I got the invite...Well, I'm in North Carolina right now…I'm thinking about it…Yeah…Sure…okay…bye."

Brooke looked at her hands, trying her best to pretend like she wasn't listening.

"My uncle is getting married this coming weekend." She looked up.

"Wow, that's really great. Weddings are always exciting. I love weddings, they are always happy. Well, except when someone cheated or gets cold feet."

"Yeah except for that. My uncle has been in love with this woman forever though, so it should be interesting." Brooke watched as Jess smiled. His smile was crooked, but it fit him.

"So you are going to go?" Something in Brooke's voice surprised her, she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Yeah, I guess." Jess shrugged, he knew it would mean a lot to Luke. What he didn't know was what he was about to do next.

"Do you want to come?" His own question shocked him.

"What?" Brooke was shocked, but she also felt excited.

"Do you want to come to the wedding?"

Brooke shook her head in shock. This was crazy. She had met him like two hours ago. He could be a crazy killer. What if something happened and she was stranded? These questions obviously ran through her mind, but they didn't scare her as much as some of the other ones. What if she had a good time? What if she didn't cry for whole week? What if she finally came through on her promise?

Looking at him, scared as hell of 1000 things at once, she stood up. "Yeah, I do."

A/N: Okay, there is something about my writing in this chapter that I don't like, so hopefully the next chapter is better! Let me know what you think!


	3. They Don't Even Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Note: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I am really excited that I am not the only one interested by this pairing!

"Are you crazy?" Peyton and Haley were sitting on Brooke's bed watching her throw clothes into a duffle bag.

"Brooke, you cannot just leave with this guy! You don't even know him! He could be some-"

"-killer, I know." Brooke cut of Haley and proceeded to pack her bathroom stuff.

"Brooke, come on. Let us know what you are thinking." Peyton placed a hand on Brooke's arm to stop her from packing.

Brooke reluctantly sat down on the corner of her bed. "Look, I just need to get out of here for a while. I know that I barely know him, but I trust him."

"Trust him? Brooke, you've only had one conversation with him!"

"Yeah well, I grew up with you and you still managed to stab me in the back." The words came out before she could stop them.

Peyton took her arm off Brooke and looked away. "Peyton, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I just…I'm going crazy here. I'm not happy. I need to get out of Tree Hill for a while."

Peyton nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Why don't we go somewhere then? We will take you somewhere Brooke." Haley gave one last attempt, but Brooke shook her head.

"I need to get away from everything. I need a place where nothing reminds me of…" She trailed off, she just couldn't say his name out loud. Well, she hadn't been able to until Jess.

"Brooke," Peyton sat back down and put an arm around her, "Anywhere you go you are going to be reminded of him, he is never going to leave you. I'm always seeing things that remind me of my mom and Ellie, and I know right now it's hard, but you are going to be thankful one day."

Brooke closed her eyes as wrapped her arms around Peyton.

"But, if this is what you need to do, then go. Just make sure you call me everyday so I can make sure that you aren't being turned into wax or being chased with a chainsaw!"

Brooke hugged Peyton one last time before continuing her packing. However, she was interrupted again, this time by the boys.

"Hey girls." Nathan didn't even bother knocking as he, Jake, and Mouth entered her room.

"Hey!" Haley jumped up at the sight of her husband and placed and annoyingly cute kiss on his lips.

"So what is this trip Peyton has been telling me about?" Jake wrapped his arms around Peyton, but thankfully left out the smooch.

Brooke shrugged, "Just what it sounds like."

"So you really are going off with some random guy?" Mouth plopped down on Brooke's bed, trying not to sit on any clothes.

"You guys, I am going to be fine okay? You all know that Brooke Davis can hold her own." She smiled as everyone laughed knowingly.

_She had stood up to Felix:** "**_**_You mean after they had you they rolled the dice and kept breeding? That's risky." "Why don't you just go back into your little whole and die there."_**

**_She had stood up to the new girl:_** "_Well, we have a nightly banjo duel and then there's the cousin swap, and on Friday nights we all take baths together!"_

**_She had stood up to her cheer rival:_**** _"_**_Guess who's in the lobby, I'll tell you. Claire Young and her little hoe posy. We are going down there."_

_She had stood up to guys:_ "_Okay, guy in need of a clue. Here's one. Women send signals. That was a brush off. Before you dip into your shallow pool of wit let me paint us a picture and save us both the trouble. Here's your evening. You are going to slink back off to your buddies, laugh this off, get wasted, go home, and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me, isn't interested in you."_

**_She had stood up to Chris:_**** "**_I can't breathe! There's no room with Chris's ego!"_

_She had stood up to Nikki: "Unless you want your next period to come out of your nose, I suggest you step away from my friend."_

_She had stood up for herself:_****_"I thought I knew you. But I guess it's easier.. to see what we want, than to look for the truth. You think you know me but you don't; and that means you don't know what I can do. You see me as someone who's popular... and has all the answers; that's not true. I may not always know what I'm doing... but I'll try make things better. And when I make a mistake... because face it, we all do...I promise I'll ask for your help. I can't do this alone. But if you'll take a chance on me, we can do great things together. I promise, if you believe in me, I'll find the courage to reach for your every dream. John F. Kennedy said; "The courage of life is a magnificent mixture triumph and tragedy. A man does what he must, in spite of personal consequences... in spite of obstacles and dangers and pressures, and that is the basis of all morality."_

She could do this. It was going to be great.

**"Um Brooke?" Mouth couldn't help but point one last thing out, "How are you going to get home? I mean this guy lives in New York right?" **

**Brooke's jaw dropped, she hadn't thought of that.**

**"They are called airplanes Mouth. I'm pretty sure New York has them. Brooke probably already had her flight booked. Right Brooke?" Haley turned to her, expecting the right answer.**

**"Um…yeah, sure do!" Peyton laughed as she watched Brooke lie through her teeth, but she didn't say anything. Instead she mouthed to Brooke, "I'll book it." **

**"So I guess everything is set!" Brooke triumphantly zipped her suitcase. It truly was a miracle that she fit everything in there.**

**Looking around at all her friends, she tried to remember the last time she was without them. It had been a long time. After…well, they had all made sure that someone was with her at all times. **

**Sure, she was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she was ready. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jess tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. She was either late or not coming. Okay, she wasn't that late, only fifteen minutes, but if she had decided not to come, how was he supposed to know? She could have easily changed her mind, seeing that they barely knew each other. Hell, he hardly knew how he had invited her. It was like his mind had no control over his mouth. **

**_Tap Tap Tap. _There she was. She was wearing the sweatshirt again but this time it was paired with some fitted yellow kapri sweat pants and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Judging from the sweat pants, Jess figured that before Lucas' death Brooke's style wasn't quite so tame.**

**He rolled down the window, giving her a smirk. "I didn't know if you were going to show Cheery." Her smile suddenly faded. **

**"Don't call me that." He shook his head, it wasn't meant to be an insult.**

**"Sorry, didn't know you were so touchy." He said as he popped the trunk.**

**Shaking her head, she realized that she had been snappy. "Jess, I'm sorry, it's just that, he-Lucas used to call me that."**

**  
Jess nodded, he didn't want to push anything. **

**"I brought CD's!" Brooke eagerly changed the subject as she hopped into the front seat. **

**Jess eyes her hot pink CD's as she began flipping through it. **

**"No way." He said as she began to pull out a Britney Spears CD.**

**Pouting Brooke placed the CD back into the case. "Oh come on! What can I listen to?" Jess shrugged, "Probably not anything in that case. You can pull something from mine."**

**Sighing loudly for his benefit, she began looking through his CD's. "Nope, nope, nope, never heard of it, dido, scary name…" **

**"That one." Brooke stopped flipping through pages and pulled out a burnt CD. **

**"What's on it?" **

**"Just trust me, you'll like it. It's Good Charlotte."**

**Brooke kinked her eyebrows, "I thought that there were just a wannabe band. I don't picture you listening to them."**

**Jess groaned, "Just put in the CD." **

**Shrugging Brooke slid the CD in.**

I am lost in the see-through  
I think you lost yourself too  
Throughout all of this confusion  
I hope I somehow get to you

I practiced all the things I'd say  
To tell you how I feel  
And when I finally get my chance  
It all seems so surreal

**Cause from the first time I saw you  
I only thought about you**  
**I didn't know you  
**I wanted to hold onto  
The things you'd never say to me  
Cause you said

You can't change the way you feel  
(I could never do that, I could never do that)  
But you can't tell me this ain't real, cause this is real  
(and you would see right through that)  
And in the end its all I've got (so I'm gonna hold onto that)  
So im gonna hold  
On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on

**And now you've got me watchin' your eyes**  
(watchin' just to see, watchin' just to see)  
You got me waitin' just to see  
(if you'll ever look at me)  
If it goes the way it never will  
(will it ever go, will it ever go my way)  
Your eyes are watchin' me.

Ohhh

**And now you've got me thinkin' bout  
the first time that I met you  
Standing in a crowded room  
But I could only see you**  
And I hope my words will get through  
Cause now I can't forget you  
I want to tell you  
If only I could reach you  
And make you feel this way  
But you said

You can't change the way you feel  
(I could never do that, I could never do that)  
But you can't tell me this ain't real, cause this is real  
(and you would see right through that)  
And in the end its all I've got (so I'm gonna hold onto that)  
So I'm gonna hold  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on

As the song ended, Brooke let out a breath. Was he trying to tell her something? Suddenly the car felt really small.

"Jess I…"

"Wait no, that's the wrong one." He reached over and pulled out another CD. "This is their good stuff."

Brooke nodded, not really aware of the music that began to play around her. Of course he wasn't trying to tell her something. They didn't even know each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess looked over at Brooke who was sleeping, her head against the window. That song had been a close call. After that night at TRIC he had slept in his car and had randomly placed in that CD. When the song came on, he couldn't help but think of her, that's why he wanted to play it for her. However, when the song started he chickened out and covered it up. Of course she wouldn't realize that he was trying to tell her something. They didn't even know each other.


	4. The Tangled Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or One Tree Hill

Note: No note today! Read on….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke rubbed her eyes and slowly sat up. Where was she again?

"Hey sleeping beauty." Brooke jumped, hitting her head against the window.

"Woa, bad dream?" Jess laughed as she frowned and rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"No, I just…how long have I been sleeping?" She looked as Jess, remembering all the previous day's events.

"About six hours. We only have about six left to go. Are you hungry? There is an exit coming up." Brooke didn't want to make him stop, so she lied.

"Not really." Right after the words left her mouth her stomach let out a huge growl. Jess gave her a look and pulled of interstate.

"Thanks" She mumbled slightly, embarrassed that she had been caught lying.

"No problem."

Great, they were back to their famous wordy conversations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke hated the silence. It wasn't that is was uncomfortable, it was just that she had left Tree Hill to get away from the silence that always had her thinking of Lucas. So, gathering her courage, she asked the question that had been on her mind since Peyton had interrupted them.

"So, who's the girl?" Brooke ventured as she dipped a fry in her ketchup.

Jess looked up from his hamburger, taken off guard by the question, but not surprised that she had asked. He had been waiting for her to ask ever since her friend had interrupted them. He had been trying to decide on whether or not he wanted to tell her.

"Come on Jess, you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you." Brooke batted her eyes playfully. She could already feel the old Brooke coming back and she had to admit, she missed her.

"Okay…my favorite color is blue." Smirking he took another bite of his burger.

"Jesssssssssssss! You are killing me! I will let you have one of my fries!" She teasingly waved a fry in front of his face.

Raising both his hands, he mocked her by imitating a scale. "Hmm…a fry or my privacy…"

Rolling her eyes Brooke shrugged, "Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay."

"Jess!"

"Fine." Jess raised his hands in defeat.

Brooke smiled, and took a sip of her milkshake, ready for the story.

"Well, to begin with she is the daughter of Lorelai."

Brooke furrowed her brow, "Lorelai your uncle's fiancé?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, the tangled webs we weave." Brooke shook her and looked at Jess, waiting for him to continue, but he just looked at her.

"What?" She ran her tongue over her teeth, thinking that she had something in them.

"You just quoted Sir Walter Scott." His expression remained the same – shocked.

"Yeah, so?" She shifted in her seat, wondering where he was taking this.

"Nothing, I just didn't think that you would be someone to know that…" Brooke put down her shake and raised her eyebrows.

"I suggest you stop before you deep that whole to deep buddy." Jess shut his mouth quickly, a little scared of her at the moment.

"When Lucas…well I have all of his books and reading them has become a big part of my life." She looked out the window and bit her lip, the conversation had been going so well.

Sensing the sudden dip in her mood, Jess decided to go on with the story, hoping that it would bring her back before she was too far gone.

"Rory. That's her name. And well, I guess the story is not that long after all. I dated her for a while, loved her for even longer, got scared and left."

Brooke looked at him again, intrigued. Jess scared? "Define left."

"I mean left, as in I packed my bags and went to California with my dad. I didn't even tell her I was going."

Brooke wanted to slap him, because she was a girl, but also wanted to hug him because she knew what is was like to be scared.

However, she did neither, instead she just asked another question. "So, that was the last time you saw her?"

Jess shook his head, "No, I went back to Yale, where she goes, a couple months ago. Told her that I loved her. Told her to come away with me. She said no." Not even Jess, the master of hidden emotions could hide the pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry Jess." Brooke took a fry off her plate and placed it on his.

Jess smiled at this, wondering how she knew exactly what to do, "It's okay. I wasn't exactly boyfriend of the year."

"So, she is going to be at the wedding." Brooke wanted to feel bad for Jess, and she did, but she also really wanted to meet her.

"Yepp. There is no getting around it." He smiled at the irony. For the past few months, all he could think about was Rory and how much he wanted to see her. However, the more time he spent with Brooke, the less he thought about Rory. Yeah, he still loved Rory, that was something that would probably never go away, just like Brooke's love for Lucas, but he found himself aching for her less.

After about another hours worth of conversation, mostly Brooke talking about cheerleading and fashion, Jess checked his watch.

"Well I guess we should pay?" Jess stood and reached for his wallet.

"No, I got this." Brooke pulled a twenty out of her purse and jumped out of the booth. "You have to pay for gas and everything." She added before walking towards the cash register.

Jess watched as she chatted with the cashier. When she smiled, she let of the brightest glow. Shaking his head, he wanted to rid himself of the thoughts. He did not like Brooke that way. She was just a friend. He didn't like girls like Brooke. The girly, cheery, fashion loving type of girl. However, the thoughts would not leave him. There was something about her, something that brought back that old feeling. That feeling that he had always been afraid to feel. Hope.

Brooke turned and waved him over. "Let's go chauffer!"

Standing up immediately he sighed.

Oh, the tangled webs we weave.

A/N: Next up – Stars Hollow! You can only imagine! PLEASE review!


	5. Favors

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls 

Note: I really love writing this story! I hope ya'll are enjoying it too! Tell me what you think!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two more food/bathroom stops later and they were almost there.

"Before we get there I need to warn you…" Brooke looked up at Jess who was frowning slightly, and he continued.

"Ignore anything Taylor says. Yes, Kirk works at about one hundred different jobs. You're a girl, so it's probably okay to talk to Ms.Patty. Unless you plan on spending the rest of your life in Stars Hollow, don't talk to Babbett because her conversations have been known to last years. Luke is a little rough, but he's really cool. Lorelai is awesome, but don't tell her that I said that. Oh, and it's okay, I don't understand half the things she says either. Unless you have a death wish, don't by any means walk by Mrs. Kim unless you are wearing a full-length, long-sleeved dress because she will call you a not so nice name."

Brooke just sat there looking at him. "Jess, I don't know who you are talking about!"

"You will. In about," Jess looked at his watch, "twenty minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this is Stars Hollow?" Brooke looked out her window, trying to take in every detail of the town. It was starting to get dark, but people we still out and about. She was shocked at the size of the actual town. She knew it what it was like to live in a small town coming from Tree Hill, but Stars Hollow had to be half the size of Tree Hill.

"The one and only. We are going to crash at my uncle's diner. There's an apartment that he used to live in upstairs."

Brooke cast Jess a look that said "We are going to be staying alone in an apartment together?"

"Don't worry, there are two beds." Brooke smiled at herself, of course there would be two beds, what was she thinking?

"That sounds great. But Jess?" Her voice shifted a little.

He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him how uncomfortable she was and that coming was a mistake.

"Yeah?"

"I really don't want to meet everyone in my sweat pants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess was leaning against his car outside of the Al's Pancake World trying to keep his head down. He didn't want anyone to notice him quite yet, and since it was dark he was doing a pretty good job.

"Okay, I'm ready." Jess lifted up his head to see Brooke. She was wearing a satin camisole that was dark ruby in color paired with a pair of jeans. She had let her hair, which was slightly wavy from being in a ponytail all day, fall down around her shoulders.

Jess couldn't even say anything. He wasn't about to admit that he had feelings for her, but he did have to admit that she looked amazing, even after being on an all day road trip.

"Is this okay?" Brooke twisted one of her rings around her finger, a nervous habit.

"Um…yeah," Jess found his voice. "Let's go to the diner."

Brooke smiled to herself as she hopped back into the car. She had seen the way Jess had been looking at her. No one had looked at her that way in a long time, mostly because she never dressed up anymore. After Lucas she stuck to big tee shirts or sweat suits. She had begun to hate the attention that she had always craved, so she did everything in her power to keep eyes off her. Even her cheerleader outfit had been thrown in the back of her closet, not that it mattered since she had quit the team. She wasn't freaked out by the way Jess had been looking at her because every guy had looked at her that way before Lucas, it never meant anything. Lucas had looked at her different, he had looked all the way into her eyes…Brooke shook her head, she had come to Stars Hollow to escape her thoughts, but here they were, following her. She looked down at her shirt and almost pulled out Lucas's sweatshirt but stopped herself. She had missed fashion so much. She had missed feeling beautiful. She had missed being herself.

"Here it is." Jess pulled up along the sidewalk. Brooke looked out the window at the little diner. The lights were on and a few people were inside. She wondered which one was Luke.

While Brooke was looking at the diner, Jess got out to grab their bags.

"Hey, can you grab my jacket? It should be on the very top!" Brooke called out as she checked her makeup in the mirror.

Jess unzipped the top of her bag and grabbed a black suede jacket. He was about to close it when he saw it. A worn picture was lying under a shirt. He checked to make sure Brooke wasn't looking and pulled it out. It was of Brooke and a guy he guessed to be Lucas. Jess figured that it was some sort of formal judging by the painted backdrop and the way they were dressed. She was in a shockingly fitted hot pink dress, her hair lying straight over her bare shoulders. He was wearing a black tux with a matching pink tie. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Lucas's neck. Neither one was looking at the camera, instead they were both looking straight into each other's eyes. Lucas was smiling and Brooke's mouth was wide opened, in mid-laugh. Jess remembered back to when he was watching her talk to the cashier at the diner. Her smile had been so beautiful, but it was nothing compared to the way she looked in the picture. She looked so happy and in love. Looking back up at Brooke, who was still applying her makeup, Jess felt a little pinch in his heart. He really hoped that one day she would be able to look so happy again. He hoped that one day some guy could make her love again. Carefully placing the picture back in under the shirt, he zipped up the bag and closed the trunk.

Hearing this, Brooke snapped the mirror on the visor shut and got out of the car. Jess handed her her jacket but refused to hand over her bag when she tried to carry it herself.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

The door chimed as Brooke pushed it open for Jess. Everyone looked up at him as he dropped the bags on the ground.

"Well well, I thought you had bailed on me." A tall man with a flannel shirt and backwards baseball cap stopped pouring coffee and came over to give Jess a hug.

"I just came for the free food." Jess smirked at Luke who just sighed.

Brooke stood awkwardly behind them, hoping Jess would remember she was there.

Luckily, he did. "Oh, Luke, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is my uncle Luke." Brooke smiled and stuck out her hand, which Luke took.

"Nice to meet you Brooke. How long have you and Jess been dating?"

"Oh, we're not!" Brooke blurted out a little louder and faster than she has intended. Luke gave Jess a questioning look, but Jess just confirmed her statement.

"We kind of just met and she said she loved weddings and you were having one so I just thought Bingo."

"Bingo?" Luke questioned again.

"Yeah, it's a common expression that-"

"Yeah, Jess I got it! Okay, well…you know where everything is. I'm just about to close up and go over to Lorelai's. Do you want to come?" The question was asked to Jess, so Brooke kept her mouth closed. She had really been wanting to meet Lorelai. Well, she had really been wanting to meet Rory.

"Not tonight, we'll catch up with you tomorrow." Jess picked up Brooke's bags once Luke had went back to work. "I'll show you were the apartment is."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke woke up early- a habit that had become normal to her. She couldn't even imagine sleeping past nine anymore like she had in her early teens. She had learned that life was too short to waste any of it.

Sitting up in bed, Brooke rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. Jess was at the dining room table already dressed and reading a book.

"Hey…" Jess looked up at her and smiled. Well, not really smiled, she didn't think she had actually ever seen him make and expression that could be called a smile. Whatever it was, she had already figured out that it was good.

"Hey, want some breakfast?" Jess nodded towards the door.

"Yeah, I'll just change and meet you downstairs." Jess nodded and left. Brooke took in a deep breath and looked around the apartment. She didn't know much about Jess, but she couldn't really picture him living here. She rubbed her legs to prepare them for the cold that was going to come after she lifted off her warm blankets.

She walked over to the small closet, which Jess had graciously let her have and had just started sorting through her options when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brooke Penelope Davis why haven't you called me!" Brooke cringed into the phone. Woops.

"I'm sorry Peyton! I'm so sorry! We got in late last night and…"

"It's okay," Peyton interrupted, " I'm glad to hear that you are okay! Wait hold on…Haley wants to talk to you…" Brooke walked into the bathroom as she waited for the transfer. Her hair had been rearranged all over her head, making her resemble Medusa.

"Brooke," Haley whispered into the phone, "if you are just pretending to be okay when you're really tied up in the trunk of some car, cough twice."

Brooke rolled her eyes and rolled a brush through her hair at the same time, "Tutor girl, you are so dramatic."

"Hey, Nathan has been made me watch "The Hitcher" the other night and I'm a little paranoid." Haley said defensively.

"Well, I'm fine. I have to get ready though, I'll call you both later?" Brooke asked as she brushed on a little blush.

"Promise?" Peyton had gotten control of the phone again.

"I swear P.Sawyer, you know I can't go long with out talking to you!"

"Okay…I'll be waiting!" After Brooke had hung up and finished applying her makeup, she walked back to the closet.

She loved that her friends were worried about her, but a little upset that they didn't think she could take care of herself. She knew that she was still in a very fragile state, but she could still manage things on her own.

Finally deciding on jeans and a black halter-top that was beaded with turquoise around the neckline, Brooke slipped her feet into a simple pair of black heels and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These pancakes are really good!" Brooke smiled between bites. Jess laughed and nodded.

"Luke does make good pancakes." They had been sitting at the counter of the diner for about an hour just talking about anything. Occasionally, Luke had joined in. Brooke had decided that she really liked Luke.

"So, Luke, you are going to be a married man in two days! Any pre-wedding jitters?" Brooke asked after taking one last bite of her food.

"Nope. I'm pretty down to earth about everything."

"Down to earth! In that case, can I have five cups of coffee, talk on my cell phone, and number all of you're tables again?" Brooke heard the voice from behind her. She turned around to find a very beautiful, dark-haired woman entering the café.

"No." Luke didn't even look up at the woman.

"Awwww…Lukeeee…Don't I get exempt from all the diner rules now?"

"No."

Smiling she walked around the corner and gave Luke a quick kiss. Brooke smiled, this must be Lorelai.

"Well if it isn't Rocky Jr! Can I have your autograph?" Jess rolled his eyes, "Hey Lorelai." Brooke bit back a laugh, so she wasn't the only one who thought he looked like Rocky.

Lorelai finally looked to Brooke, "Hi, I'm Lorelai and I'm not with Luke." Luke looked up when she said this.

"What?"

"You told me to say that to strangers!" She protested as she graciously took the coffee Luke was handing her.

"I only told you to say that when we went to go see Mission Impossible III and that was because you kept trying to jump up and down on the movie theatre seats yelling, "I love Katie Holmes.""

Lorelai shrugged, "Hey, I want to be famous and it got him a lot of attention." Brooke laughed and Lorelai turned back to her.

"I'm Brooke Davis." She returned Lorelai's previous smile.

"Nice to meet you. Luke told me about you last night." Just as she said this, her cell phone rang.

"No cell phones in the diner," Luke said automatically.

Ignoring him, Lorelai answered her phone. "Hello?"

"No phones!" Luke said again while pushing past her to deliver some orders.

"What? Paris basically invited herself to be in the wedding and now she can't come? We have four groomsmen! We need four bridesmaids…No! Emily Gilmore is not going to be a bridesmaid…Well is there anyone else?…No...no…no…no…no…Wait! No not her, but I think I know someone…" Lorelai set down her phone and looked at Brooke who had been talking to Jess about a guy named Kirk who Luke had just yelled at.

"Brooke?" Brooke spun around on her stool to face Lorelai.

"Is it too early in our relationship to ask for favors?"

Brooke looked at her confused, "What do you need?"

"Well…we are short a bridesmaid and I think with a few alterations the dress would fit you, and I can do your hair and everything, and I guess I am trying to ask if you would be willing to be in my wedding?"

Brooke let her mouth drop. Be in her wedding? She had just met her five minutes ago. I mean, Brooke loved weddings, but wouldn't it be a little weird?

"Are you sure because-" Lorelai stopped her and picked up her phone again.

"Rory, it's taken care of. I'll tell you later…okay, go get drunk… Studying? I guess that's okay…I'll see you tonight after you last final! Bye!"

Brooke turned to Jess who was wearing an unreadable expression. She didn't know if it was from the mention of Rory or because of her being a bridesmaid, or both.

"That's okay with you right?" Brooke shook Jess out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I don't care. You love weddings right?" Something in his voice told Brooke that he wasn't telling her everything, but since Lorelai was looking at them she decided to save her questions for later.

"Right." She finally answered.

"What's going on?" Luke rejoined the group and Lorelai slid her phone back into her pocket.

"Brooke is going to be in our wedding!" Luke's eyes widened in surprise and quickly looked over at Jess who just shrugged and took a bite of his food.

Lorelai looked at her watch and poured her coffee into a to-go cup. "I've got to go to work! See you guys later!"

After she left the diner, Brooke turned back to Jess.

"Are you sure that you are okay with this?" Jess looked at her again. He really didn't mind that she was going to be in the wedding, he just didn't know how Rory would feel. Yeah, she had hurt him, but he had hurt her. He didn't want her thinking that he had brought Brooke just to bother her. However, he saw a little glimmer in Brooke's eyes that wasn't there that morning, so he didn't tell her this.

"Yeah, it's fine. Ready to go look around Stars Hollow?" Brooke nodded and slid off her chair, almost running into Lorelai who had come running back into the diner.

"Brooke, I almost forgot to tell you! There is a bacherlorette party tonight and you have to come! We are all meeting here and it starts at ten!" Before Brooke could respond Lorelai had run back outside.

A bacherlorlette party. With Lorelai. And her daughter. And a bunch of girls she didn't know. And alcohol. This could go so many ways.

A/N: Tell me what you think! Up next, the party!


	6. Get This Party Started

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls 

Note: Sorry for the wait- I have been out of town all summer and I am still not done traveling! I will update as often as I can! Thank y'all for your patience! Also, thanks for all of the great reviews! Every single one makes me smile! Here is the next chapter!

Brooke had met everyone Jess had told her about. It hadn't taken very long; once she had met Mrs. Patty somehow everyone knew who she was. Brooke thought everyone was really nice, well except for Mrs. Kim who told Brooke to go "work another corner."

For lunch, Jess had taken Brooke to Al's pancake world for pizza, something that she found odd but didn't comment on. After, they had just walked around. The more time she spent with Jess, the more she begun to like him. Of course, not in a boyfriend kind of way, she just liked being in his presence. They never had to say anything to feel comfortable; they could just walk in silence. They did talk a lot though, about everything under the sun. They talked about TV, movies, food, vacations, careers, hobbies, political views, everything and anything that didn't have to do with relationships.

Finally they made their way back to Luke's- just in time for dinner.

"You guys sure took your time touring the town- last time I gave someone a tour of the town I was back in five minutes." Luke said as he motioned them to sit down.

"Cheeseburgers good?" Brooke smiled and nodded at Luke who was already filling up a cup of coffee for her. As Brooke watched him, she realized that he sort of reminded her of Lucas' uncle Keith.

"You gave someone a tour of the town? That must have been really enjoyable." Jess added sarcastically as he took a seat next to Brooke.

Luke rolled his eyes and slid Brooke her coffee, "Taylor paid me fifty bucks one time to show around his sister because he was going to be out of town and Kirk had signed up for a karate convention."

Brooke giggled into her drink- she could actually picture Kirk doing that.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Luke asked as he placed two cheeseburgers in front of them.

Brooke nodded as she took a large bite of her burger. She was still really nervous about going to a party where she didn't know anyone, but Lorelai seemed like she genuinely wanted Brooke to be there.

After swallowing she answered with words, "Yeah, it seems like it will be fun."

"Knowing Lorelai it will be. Just do me a favor and make sure that she doesn't get too wild."

Jess held back a snicker, "Yeah, because we all know how easy it is to control Lorelai."

Brooke grinned at this, maybe tonight would be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke flung herself onto her bed. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand- 7:30. She still had a while until she had to be downstairs. Closing her eyes, she figured that she could take a quick power nap. After all, she didn't know how long they were going to be out tonight.

"You still asleep?" Jess' voice woke Brooke from her nap.

Opening one eye to look at him Brooke opened her mouth to respond but found she couldn't. Jess has obviously just gotten out of the shower. A towel was wrapped around his waist and his hair was dripping wet.

Sitting up while trying to compose herself, Brooke finally spoke, "Yeah, sorry I decided to take a little power nap while you went to Dosie's."

Jess smirked; she already knew the names of most of the stores. "Well, you've been sleeping for about two hours." Brooke turned and looked at the clock. Sure enough it read 9:30.

Jumping up from her bed she ran towards the closet. "Oh my gosh, I still have to get ready! You should have woken me up!"

Jess shrugged for his own benefit, since Brooke's head was buried in the closet.

"You should have left a note."

Brooke rolled her eyes, he could be so frustrating. She flipped through all of her choices- she hated being rushed when she was trying to get ready.

Finally she settled on a cute, black, v-neck, cocktail dress. For jewelry she quickly grabbed a long silver chain with a large sliver locket on it and then for shoes she picked up a pair of black heels.

Running into the bathroom with her makeup bag and outfit she closed the door behind her. Jess, who was still in a towel, took this chance to change into some clothes. Then, realizing that she probably wouldn't reappear until 9:59 he grabbed a book and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay-guess I'll see you sometime tonight?" Jess looked up from his book to find Brooke standing before him, ready to go.

He had no clue how she did it. She looked amazing. Not that he didn't think she was pretty before, but the way she looked now was just…Her dress was simple, but it hugged her every curve. Her hair was softly curled and it fell around her shoulders. The locket she was wearing fell to her chest automatically drawing Jess' eyes there. Let's just say he didn't have anything bad to say.

Shaking his head he stood up, "I'll go down with you and see you off."

Brooke smiled as she turned towards the door; once again it felt good to be noticed a little. As she walked out the door she caught a glance of herself in the dresser mirror and within the glass she saw a girl who she almost didn't recognize. It was a girl who looked happy, fun, and confident. Then her eyes locked themselves on the locket she was wearing and her thoughts immediately went to the picture that she had placed inside it moments earlier. Ripping her eyes away from the image, she stepped out the door and began down the stairs. She hated that in seconds she had gone from feeling carefree to feeling like she was carrying a one thousand pound weight around with her.

Luckily she didn't have enough time to go deeper into her thoughts. As soon as she came down the stairs she could hear all the girls talking and laughing.

Lorelai saw her at once and came straight over to her. "Well aren't you just amazing. Can I hate you a little for looking so perfect Miss Hepburn?"

Brooke's smile reappeared, "You are the one who is glowing! Thanks again for inviting me!"

Jess, who had been scanning the room for a certain someone who wasn't in sight, finally spoke up. "Hey Lorelai, I was just walking her down. Where is Luke? I didn't get invited to a bachelor party."

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "He's at home. He claims he doesn't want one. You should probably go over there, he is going to freak out when the stripper I ordered him gets there."

Jess smirked, he couldn't miss Luke's reaction to this. "I'm on it!"

After Jess made his way out the diner, Lorelai grabbed on to Brooke's hand and pulled her towards the large group of girls who were all crowded around a table.

"Hey! Everyone- this is Brooke. She is the girl who saved my wedding! Brooke, I think you have met Mrs. Patty and Babbett." Brooke smiled and nodded at each of them.

Lorelai then pointed to a small Korean girl and a plump red headed woman. "And here are Lane and Sookie, the other two brides maids."

"Nice to meet you both." Brooke smiled as Lane handed her a tiara.

"It's not optional!" Lorelai smiled as Brooke laughed and placed it on her head. "Don't worry, I have no problem wearing a tiara."

"Okay! Girls-it's time to party!" Brooke almost fell over as everyone hurried out the door. Shaking her head, she couldn't even imagine what was in store for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke sang along to the soundtrack of "My Best Friend's Wedding" along with the other girls as Lorelai drove them all to a secret location.

"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart, and I'll love you  
Forever, and ever, we never will part, oh I love you  
Together, forever, that's how it should be  
Living without you  
Would only mean heartbreak for me..."

"Wow, this girl has some lungs!" Mrs. Patty nodded approvingly at Brooke who had her head out the window to let the cold wind blow through her hair.

"I used to be a cheerleader!" Brooke shouted back as everyone in the car shook their heads in understanding. Brooke didn't even notice that she didn't think about that night when she mentioned cheerleading.

Finally, Lorelai turned into a parking lot. Brooke read the sign above the building, "Stumble Out" was glowing in neon letters. Smirking, Brooke opened the car door, "I should have known.

"Come on girls, Rory is waiting for us inside!" Brooke suddenly felt nervous. She had figured that Rory was meeting them at the "secret location" but she only hoped that she was ready to meet her.

As she stepped into the club she expected to see tons of people dancing but the scene in front of her made her gasp. There was no one there. Instead, there were tons of games set up everywhere. A twister mat was laid out on the floor and Dance Revolution along with a karaoke machine were hooked up to the large club TV. Pink sleeping bags that read, "Caution-contents are hot" were laid out in the middle of the room. In one corner of the club tons of pillows were set up which Brooke guessed were for pillow fights. A table was set up in another corner with tons of beauty supplies.

"Girls, you all look gorgeous, but I have some new outfits for you all! Rory?" Lorelai yelled out her daughter's name.

A young girl came out of the back room. She was struggling to carry a stack of dress up clothes. Brooke took a second to look at her. She was very pretty in a natural way. Her brown hair was lighter than her own and a little shorter. When she looked up at her mother Brooke noticed how blue her eyes were. Yeah-she could see her with Jess.

"Rory! How did you and your mother pull this off!" Lane ran over and gave Rory a hug through her stack of clothes.

"We know people." Lorelai smiled as she also gave Rory a half hug.

"Alright! Everybody change!"

Clothes flew in all directions as the girls looked for clothes. Brooke finally found something that looked like it could fit. She went into the bathroom and pulled on the metallic purple gown. Looking at herself in the mirror she laughed, it was actually kind of cute.

As she picked up her dress and locket she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a second!" She called back after checking her reflection one last time. Her old habits were starting to come back.

Opening the door she found herself face to face with Rory. She hadn't gotten a chance to introduce herself before the clothes went flying so this was a little awkward.

"Hi-I'm um, Brooke Davis." Rory nodded and smiled, "I'm Rory. I heard you are filling in for my Mom's wedding! It's nice meeting you!"

Brooke felt all the tension flow out of her, Rory really seemed nice. This night was going to go without a hitch.

"So you are the one Jess brought with him? Are you two together or just benefiting?"

Or maybe not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next up: Twister, boy talk, and oh yeah, cat fights.

A/N: For everyone who thinks that I am going to make Rory horrible don't worry! I'm not! Remember how she acted when Jess was dating that blonde?


	7. Even Princesses Cry Sometimes

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Note: Hope you like it!

Brooke took a step back as Rory quickly pushed past her into the bathroom. Did she really just say that? She turned around and looked at Rory who was now completely ignoring her.

"Excuse me?" A tone came out of Brooke's mouth that she hadn't used in a long time. The "no one talks to Brooke Davis like that" tone that could melt ice in 0.001 seconds.

"Are you and Jess together or just benefiting?" Rory repeated her statement, although this time she had lost a little of her nerve. She wasn't used to getting into cat fights and she wasn't sure that she was prepared for one with the girl standing in front of her. She was extremely beautiful which was very intimidating for Rory. Her attitude radiated from her as she stood in front of Rory.

Brooke could not believe this girl! They had just met. She knew that Rory and Jess had a past but her own relationship with Jess was none of her business. Not that there was any sort of relationship at all, but still!

"I don't see how that is any of your business." This was the nicest comment that Brooke could think of. She didn't want to start anything, especially since she was a guest, but this girl was pushing it.

"So just benefiting then?" Rory nodded as she pulled on her costume dress.

Okay. This is war. Brooke tightened her jaw and prepared herself for girl battle.

"Look- It's not my fault that you dumped Jess because you were too scared. It's not my fault that you are now jealous of me. So stop trying to make yourself feel better by making me feel bad about myself. Because hunny, I know that there is nothing wrong with me and nothing you can say is going to make me feel any different. You are the one with obvious self-esteem issues." Brooke didn't take her eyes off Rory at any point during that whole speech. She flashed Rory a fake smile and then took a line from her best friend.

"P.S. Maybe you should check all the facts before believing a story. Don't you go to Yale? Man- maybe I should have applied if they've lowered the standards so much. I bet I could have gotten in with my straight C report card. But then again, why would I want to go to a school where the girls spend their weekends being bitter over their ex boy-friends and starting fights that they can't win with girls that haven't done anything to them?" With that Brooke turned around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a speechless Rory behind. Brooke one, Rory zero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Brooke! You look so cute!" Lorelai yelled as Brooke came into sight. "Have you met Rory yet? I think she just went back there."

Brooke flashed her fake smile again and nodded, "Yes I just met her. She's so sweet."

Lorelai smiled and went back to spinning the dial for the game of twister that had just started up. "Come on Brooke and join in! Rory you too! I don't think anyone has ever beaten Rory." Brooke didn't even turn around to look at Rory, instead she just walked over to the mat and smiled. Never been beaten before? Well, there is a first time for everything.

"Okay Brooke, left foot blue!" Lorelai giggled as Brooke tried to rearrange herself. They had been playing for twenty minutes and it was down to Rory and herself.

She had to admit, Rory was pretty good. However, Brooke prided herself on being the captain, well, old captain, of the Ravens Cheerleaders since freshmen year.

She twisted her body around and managed to get her foot on a blue space. Everyone clapped and she could hear Rory let out an aggravated sigh.

"Rory, let foot blue too!" Lorelai laughed even harder and Rory frowned. The space that she wanted was occupied by Brooke's foot. She didn't miss the irony.

There was a small chance that she could twist around Brooke and get the spot behind hers. As she slid her foot along she felt herself slipping. Within two seconds Rory fell onto the mat.

Brooke stood up as everyone began cheering. Rory, who was trying to play it cool, was forcing a laugh. Brooke two. Rory zero.

Ten minutes later, without further incident, everyone was seated in a circle painting their nails. Brooke had been talking to Lane, which seemed to aggravate Rory, the whole time about music. Everything that she knew about music besides what she saw on TRL she had learned from either Peyton or Lucas. When Lane brought up Lucas' favorite band, Travis, Brooke was amazed that she didn't immediately fall into a depression. Instead, she perked up a little and recited all of her, well, Lucas', favorite songs. It was nice to think about the good times every once in a while.

"Okay! It's time for truth or dare." Rory suddenly said, shocking even her mother. Brooke however, wasn't shocked at all. She knew what Rory was up to.

"I'll go first." Rory said, turning to Brooke. "Brooke- truth or dare." Brooke had to roll her eyes. She knew that Rory would only risk talking to her again in a game where everyone was watching. In Brooke's eyes, just for that move, it was now Brooke three, Rory zero.

"Truth." Brooke wasn't in to the whole dare thing after a certain "dare night" get together she had junior year. Plus, considering that Rory was pretty angry with her, she knew it would be something along the lines of cutting her hair or licking the toilet seat.

Rory smirked, "Have you ever actually been in a real relationship. Not one that's just benefits? I mean, when was the first time you fell in love." To the other girls it was just a dare question since they didn't know about the earlier confrontation, but Brooke could feel the sharp edges of the question. She knew that Rory had no clue about Lucas or she wouldn't have asked that question. Rory probably thought that Brooke was some shallow slut that never stayed with a guy long enough to become attached and wanted her to have to admit it to everyone.

Brooke bit her lip and looked towards the ceiling. She was not going to do this again. She was not going to cry at Lorelai's party and bring everyone down. But she knew that if she didn't answer now than Rory would keep beating her down. Brooke three, Rory one million.

"Yes." Brooke finally choked out after a long silence. None of the other girls had spoken after they saw Brooke's reaction to the question.

"I have been in love." She reached over and grabbed her purse, pulling out another copy of the picture of her and Lucas at the dance. She didn't even look at it as she passed it to Rory. She couldn't see his face right now. That would be too much.

"His name was Lucas Scott and he was...is…the love of my life." Brooke let a few silent tears fall down her face. Rory instantly regretted her catty question. She could tell by the look on Brooke's face and the tone of her voice that she was still in love with this boy. But one thing still didn't make sense.

"Where is he?"

Brooke closed her eyes and let it come out in a whisper, "He died. Last year. He had a heart condition and…" Brooke stopped for a second and tried to catch her breath. "He collapsed on the basketball court and he died in my arms." There. She said it. She expected to feel some sort of weight lifted off of her, but it was still there. That dark heaviness that she could never escape for more than a few hours…

She knew that they hadn't asked but the silence that everyone had fallen into was only making Brooke feel worse so she started talking about Jess.

"I met Jess at a club and we talked for a while and he knew that I liked weddings so he invited me. So that's why I'm here. To escape everything that was drowning me back home." No more secrets.

She felt an arm go around her shoulder as she began to cry again. She hated herself so much for being so weak.

"It's okay Brooke, we are all here for you." Lorelai said as Brooke cried on her shoulder. Rory just sat still as she watched the strong, confident girl from earlier fall to a million pieces. She felt awful for treating her like she had. Brooke had been right, she hadn't checked out all the facts.

Brooke finally stood up, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She needed time alone.

She walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light. The florescent bulbs made her look pale. Her mascara was smeared across her face. She was still dressed like a princess, with even a tiara pinned to her head.

"I'm not a very good princess though," she thought to herself. "Princesses always have their Prince. Princesses always have their happily ever after. I have neither." Ripping the crown off her head, she threw it to the ground.

After a few minutes of just silence, she looked over at the crown. She picked it up and began running her fingers over it.

She remembered when she was little and her family was still a family. Her dad always called her his tiny princess. Her mother played along and as the queen taught Brooke all of the "Princess Rules."

Brooke could still recite them all. "Princesses always look their best. They always have a smile on their face. They are always polite. They are always confident." Brooke said out loud to herself.

But what about crying? Her mother never told her anything about how a princess should act when she is sad.

Brooke guessed that even Princesses cry sometimes.

So she did.


	8. Obviously

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls

Note: So, it's been a long time! I really miss this story, and I'm back for now! I hope people are still reading:o)

XXXX

"Brooke?" A voice interrupted her now silent tears. She glanced at the locked door and then at the neon Budlight clock that was glowing in the background. She had been in there for an hour.

"Brooke…Can I come in?" The soft voice questioned again, an undertone of pleading now entering the voice.

Brooke stood up slowly, wiping the mascara from under her eyes. She reached over and unlocked the door. She couldn't hide forever.

Rory slowly opened the door, being cautious not to be too pushy. She felt horrible for what happened with Brooke. Her jealousy had gotten the best of her and now it was too late.

"I'm really sorry Brooke, I just…" Rory began, not even able to make eye contact with Brooke.

"It's okay," Brooke cut her off, wrapping her arms around her own waist, "You didn't know. I probably would have done the same thing if the situation were reversed." Brooke shrugged while thinking of Peyton, knowing that she already had a long time ago.

"I just feel really bad. I mean, I can't imagine how you are feeling. If I could take everything back I wou-"

"Rory." Brooke managed to smile, "All is fair in love and war."

Rory nodded, not really having anything else to say. "Love is a battlefield." She finally added, sending a smile to the darker brunette.

Brooke giggled and relaxed a little, "Ready to finish this party off right?"

"Ready." Rory said as Brooke linked arms with her.

XXXX

Brooke tried to close the door quietly behind her in order to not wake Jess. However, her keys slipped from her hand at the last second, crashing onto the floor.

"Shit." She cursed, scrambling to grab her keys, a difficult task in the dark.

"I'm awake." Jess called out, flicking on a lamp. "How was the party?"

Brooke let out a breath, "It was…interesting for a while, but it turned out okay."

"Cryptic. You are starting to be too much like me." He smirked, getting up off his bed and pulling some fruit loops out of the cabinet.

"Can I have some of those?" Brooke asked, setting her purse down on the counter.

"If you tell me what you meant about the party." He replied, holding the box away from her.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Is this you asking me again?" She questioned again, putting a hand on her hip.

"Sure is." Jess sat down at the table and took a bite out of his bowl. "Mmmm…this sure is delicious."

"Fine!" She wined, sitting down across from him.

"Me and Rory kind of got in a fight." She admitted, glad that it had finally blown over.

"A fist fight?" Jess joked to hide his interest. Why would they have gotten into a fight?

"She kind of called me a slut for coming here with you."

Jess couldn't hide the fact that his eyes widened at this piece of news, "Rory said slut?"

"Well, not the actual word, but it was implied. Strongly." Brooke laughed, picking out a green fruit loop and throwing it in Jess' bowl.

"Man. How did you two resolve that?"

Brooke didn't want to talk about Lucas anymore, so she just explained that Rory had been a little on guard since Brooke was new and all.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Brooke mentioned lightly, hoping for some more information.

Jess looked up from his bowl. Did he? That was a tough question. He had loved her, but he caught himself thinking of her less and less.

"Don't know." He finally said, getting up from the table. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay." Brooke frowned, placing her bowl in the sink. That was unsuccessful.

XXXX

"Tomorrow is the day!" Brooke smiled at Rory, who was sharing a plate of pancakes with her. "Are you excited about your mom and Luke?"

"Yeah. It's about time. Everyone knew that they were meant to be together except for them." Rory smiled back, taking a big bite.

"Okay, I've got your dress!" The diner door opened and Lorelai came running in. In her arms was a beautiful red dress.

"Try it on!" Lorelai passed her the dress, and Brooke laughed, "You don't have to tell me twice." She ran upstairs and forgot that Jess was sleeping in.

"Could you keep it down?" Jess mumbled, putting his pillow over his head.

"Sorry, but Rory and Lorelai are downstairs and they need me to try on the bridesmaid dress." Brooke quickly pulled on the dress, taking advantage of the fact that Jess' eyes were still covered.

"Rory is downstairs?" He looked up, and caught sight of Brooke. Her hair was up in a messy bun from the night before and she didn't have any makeup on, but she was gorgeous. The color red was made for her.

"She sure is. I suggest you get your butt out of bed and come say hello." Brooke ordered, ignoring the way Jess was looking at her. He was probably just thinking about Rory.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Brooke smiled and ran back downstairs. She spun around on her bare feet and then cocked a hip. "So am I hired?"

The Gilmore's nodded, "that fits you almost perfectly. I'll just take up the bottom a little and pull in the chest area a tad and you'll be set."

"Great!" Brooke sat back down at the table and went to take another bite of her pancakes, but they were all gone.

Rory shrugged, "Never leave your food alone with a Gilmore."

"Amen." A new voice came into the conversation.

Jess stood at the bottom of the stairs with an expression Brooke had never seen before.

"Hey Jess." Rory said softly, a small smile on her face.

"Rory." Jess replied, taking a few steps forward. "How's Yale treating you?"

Rory swallowed hard, and Brooke decided that it was the perfect time to go change. She wordlessly excused herself and went up to the apartment.

There was obviously a huge history there and by the way things looked, Brooke figured that Jess and Rory would get back together. What wasn't obvious was why that bothered her.

XXXX

A/N: Short, I know. But better than nothing right?


	9. The Last Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Gilmore Girls 

Note: I know this has taken a really long time, but my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING! So I'm trying to re-write everything. I'll update as often as I can. School is still really busy – applying to college is harder then I thought! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and enjoys this chapter! This story is almost wrapped up!

XXXX

Brooke waited about ten minutes before she figured it was okay to go back downstairs. She knew that Jess and Rory had some issues they needed to talk about, and obviously ten minutes wasn't enough, but it was enough to let them realize that they needed to talk.

She hung up her bridesmaid dress in the closet and pulled on some chocolate brown shorts and a clinched waist, hunter green, halter-top. She paired the outfit with some strappy flats. She left her hair up in the messy bun, knowing she was just going to have to re-wash it later for the wedding.

Before she got the chance to start downstairs, her cell phone rang.

"P.Sawyer!" She exclaimed into the phone. She had completely forgotten to call her.

"Glad to know you still remember my name!" Peyton joked, although there was a hint of truth behind her words.

"I'm so sorry. Things have been a little…crazy around here. But guess what? I'm going to be in the wedding!"

This time Haley's voice broke through, "What? Why are you going to be in the wedding?"

"Hey Tutor girl! I'm going to be in the wedding because the woman Jess' uncle is marrying, who is amazing by the way, is short a bridesmaid and I was available."

"That's…well, I guess things couldn't get any more surprising." Haley finally said.

"Look, guys, I'm really…happy. This was a good decision for me. I feel like I'm breathing again." Brooke sat down on her bed, subconsciously fingering her locket, which was a permanent fixture above her heart.

Brooke could hear Peyton's smile through her voice, "Then we're really happy for you Brooke. You sound great. Keep having fun, okay? How's Jess?"

Brooke took in a deep breath. How was Jess? "He's fine. He kind of has a thing with the bride's daughter. Well, it's more than a little thing. They were in love and she pretty much broke his heart. I don't know what's going to happen with that. She's a really sweet girl, and I think they might be able to make it work again."

The line was silent for a second before Peyton spoke, "Brooke- are you…could you possibly feel something for him?"

"What? No! How could you possibly think that I could ever-"

"Brooke, one day, you are going to move on-"

"Stop. I don't want to move on…Let's…I don't want to talk about this."

"Brooke, you do want to move on. You just feel guilty, but you shouldn't. Hearing you talk about your trip…you sound so happy. That's moving on…finding happiness again. Maybe Jess can help you let go of Lucas-"

Peyton's voice disappeared as Brooke flipped her phone closed. She was angry that Peyton had to bring everything up now. She had been happy, and now all she could think about was Lucas and how nothing was how it was supposed to be.

She choked on her tears, forgetting her plan to go back downstairs. She didn't hear the door open.

"Brooke?" Jess asked quietly, coming over to the side of her bed and kneeling next to her.

"Hey, shhh…what's the matter?" He tried to soothe her by placing a hand on her arm, but she jerked it away. Had he done something? The feeling that he got seeing her cry hurt him more than he expected. He couldn't see her face, because she was facing away from him, and he was actually a little glad. If just hearing her cry made him feel this awful, he couldn't imagine what seeing her face would do to him.

"Brooke, is everything okay? Did something happen?"

"No! Nothing is okay!" She cried, sitting up. She made a dash for the closet and began pulling out all of her clothes.

"I never should have come here. It was such a stupid idea. I…I…I want to go home. Tell Lorelai that I'm sorry. I have to go home. I shouldn't have just run away. I should have stayed. People need me there. I can't just leave all of that…" She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop herself.

Jess jumped up from the floor, "Brooke- what's going on? Talk to me. Did I do something?"

"Get out Jess!"

Jess shook his head. He couldn't believe she was acting this way all of a sudden.

"Whatever. Nice meeting you." He mumbled, grabbing his jacket and slamming the door with such force that the glass shook.

Brooke closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. What was the matter with her? Would she ever be okay again?

XXXX

Brooke shook her head at her reflection. It had been an hour since she'd yelled at Jess and he'd left. She knew she should go find him and apologize, but she couldn't make herself to move.

Her eyes moved to her locket, and she opened it, smiling as she saw Lucas' face.

"I miss you." She whispered after swallowing hard. "I wish you were still here with me."

Brooke knew why she had hung up on Peyton. It wasn't because she had brought up Lucas; it was because she had brought up…moving on from Lucas. Brooke hadn't ever let herself picture herself with anyone else because then, to her, it would seem like she was just forgetting about Lucas and what they had. She never wanted to forget what they had…but she wanted to be happy. Trying to figure out how to put those two together was proving difficult.

Sighing, she closed the locket and turned away from her reflection. She needed to make things right.

Only Luke and some guy she remembered to be named Kirk were in the diner when Brooke forced herself down the stairs.

"Hey, Luke- Do you know where Jess is?"

"Do I ever? Maybe he went to Lorelai's." He shrugged while wiping down the counter.

Brooke nodded, pulled on her jacket, and stepped outside. Maybe she wasn't ready to let go of Lucas, but she wasn't ready to let go of Jess either.

XXXX

Jess knocked hard on Gilmore's front door. He wasn't angry with Brooke, but he definitely was frustrated. He couldn't understand why she had freaked out. Was it because of Rory?

"Jess?" Rory gave him a look as she opened the door. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you." He said, letting himself in by pushing past her.

"What's going on?" Rory said, closing the door and quickly following after him.

Jess ran his hand through his hair and leaned up against the kitchen counter. "I don't really know."

"Well, starting from the beginning might help." Rory shrugged, grabbing two cokes from the fridge and offering him one.

"Well, I guess the beginning would be you." He let out a breath, making eye contact with her.

Rory froze in place. "Jess, I-"

"I don't mean anything by that." Jess quickly added, "I'm just saying that you were the first girl I ever loved. I never thought I would feel the same way about any one else. I thought that you were the only one for me. But then…" Jess trailed off, shaking his head. This was all stupid. He hated being confused about his feelings. He hated caring, because it only ended up hurting him.

"But then you met Brooke." Rory finished.

"I haven't even know her a week." Jess argued.

"Sometimes it only takes a second." Rory smiled, knowing that Jess wasn't the kind of guy to just accept his feelings.

"There is something special between you two. I saw it from the moment I met her. That's why I was a little mean to her when we first met – I knew she already had your heart and I wasn't sure I was okay with that yet."

"This is stupid." Jess mumbled, running his hand through his hair again.

"Not really."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. She's leaving."

Rory's mouth dropped. "What? She can't leave! She's in my mom's wedding tomorrow! What exactly happened between you two anyway?"

"She…I don't even know. I went upstairs and she was crying. I tried to find out what was wrong and she just freaked."

Rory placed a hand on his arm. "Jess, from what I know about Brooke, which granted isn't much, I know she is really struggling. She hides her emotions, but you can always see that they are right on the surface. Something might have triggered her outburst. Maybe she just needs someone to stay by her – even when she pretends that she doesn't need them."

"Let me get this straight- she's acting like she doesn't want me around when she does?"

"Could be."

"Again, that doesn't make sense." Jess sighed, feeling a sharp pain starting to emerge in his head.

"Maybe that's the point. Sometimes the best things in life don't make any sense, Jess."

XXXX

Brooke paced in front of the Gilmore's front door. Maybe he wasn't there. Should she knock? What if Jess slammed the door in her face? Or worse, what if he didn't answer because he was busy…with Rory. Brooke didn't know why that would be worse, but she made up her mind she needed to try.

She knocked softly a first, and then a little harder.

"Jess?" She called out. "It's Brooke. Are you there?"

The door finally opened, and Rory stood before her.

"Hey Rory, I was just looking for Jess-"

Rory smiled, wrapping a scarf around her neck, "He's in the kitchen. Go on in. I'm just going to head over to Mrs. Patty's – my mom's there getting everything ready for tomorrow."

Brooke nodded, offering as much a smile as she could, and walked in the house, realizing that she didn't know where the kitchen was.

"Hello?"

"To your right." Jess called back.

Brooke's heart starting beating faster before she even saw the face that accompanied the voice.

Jess was leaning against the sink, an eyebrow raised.

"Thought you were leaving."

Brooke looked at her hands, twisting her thumb ring around her finger. "I was."

A silence fell over them. Jess wanted Brooke to explain why she had freaked out, and Brooke needed Jess to ask her.

"I-"

"Why-"

They both started at the same time.

"You go." Jess prodded, "What happened this morning?"

Brooke swallowed hard before beginning. "You know about Lucas. You know that I loved him – that I love him. I miss him with every breath I take. It's hard to…it's hard to let myself move on. Everyone tells me that it's time, and that it's what Lucas would want. But it's hard to believe that when he can't tell me himself."

Brooke stopped, biting her lip hard, trying to force back the tears.

"This morning my friend Peyton told me that I sounded happy, that I sounded like I was moving on. She asked me if I had feelings for you."

Brooke stopped and looked up at Jess before continuing.

"I told her no, that there was no way. She was mistaken. I love Lucas. She told me that one day I would me on and that maybe you were the one to help me move on from Luke." Brooke had to stop again to regain her composure. She did not want to break down in front of Jess.

"I hung up on her because I was angry that she wanted me to forget Lucas. When you came upstairs, I freaked out. I was scared that maybe I was forgetting about Lucas. How could I possibly do that? I love him. So seeing you just…I don't know. But I am sorry Jess. You've been nothing but nice to me, and you didn't deserve that."

Jess just stood there for a moment, staring at Brooke. As her words processed, he finally saw at that emotion Rory was talking about. Sure, he knew that Brooke was struggling, but he had never seen the true struggle she was having with herself. She had talked about Peyton thinking she had feelings for him, but she didn't make it clear whether she did. Did it matter? Jess was surprised to find out that it did matter to him.

"Brooke-" He began, having no idea what was the right thing to say, "please don't be mad at me, but Peyton is right. Lucas would want you to move on. And just because he isn't here to tell you, doesn't mean that it isn't true. Just because you move on with your life doesn't mean that you are forgetting about Lucas. He will always be with you. But you can't keep blaming yourself."

He took a step towards her. "Brooke, you can move on."

Brooke closed her eyes, "No I can't." But even as she said the words, she knew that they weren't true. She could move on. She needed to move on.

She felt Jess' arms come around her, and she gratefully wrapped her arms around him.

"Brooke? Open your eyes." Jess whispered.

Brooke took in a long breath, and then opened her eyes.

Jess looked deep into her eyes, and an indescribable feeling took over him.

"Can I kiss you?"

Brooke felt as if her knees could give out under her at any moment.

"No." She shook her head, shifting her eyes away from Jess.

But Jess grabbed her chin softly and made her look at him again.

"If I ask you again, will you let me?"

Brooke couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh.

Jess took that as a yes, "Brooke Davis, can I kiss you?"

"Yes." She smiled, already leaning towards him.

When their lips met, Brooke felt a part of her come alive that she thought was lost forever. He kissed her slow and careful, and Brooke melted into his arms.

Jess savored every second, running a hand through her hair and using the other to pull her closer. He couldn't believe that he could feel this way again, after Rory. But he did, and he wanted to hold Brooke forever.

But he pulled away, too soon for him, but he knew that there was something Brooke needed to do. As they looked at each other, the struggle in her eyes was clear.

"It's okay if you cry." He said, running his thumb across her cheek.

Brooke couldn't believe how Jess always knew just what she needed. As he wrapped her back into his arms, she let herself cry. She cried hard. She cried for so many reasons, but there wasn't the same kind of sadness to these tears. Somehow, even though would never forget Lucas Scott or stop loving him, she knew this was the last time she would cry for him.


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I've been MIA. But for those of you who write, you know that it's not something you can force. However, for a few months now, I've been feeling the itch to start again, and I owe it to all of my amazing reviewers to finish up these stories. Thanks to everyone who still checks in. Within the next couple of months, ALL of my stories will get an update/or a finalizing chapter.

Queen of Diamonds: Update

Cold as Fire: Update

Until the Tears Stop Falling: Finalizing chapter

If I Ask You Again: Finalizing chapter

Princeton Perfect: Finalizing chapter

When It All Comes Back to You: Finalizing chapter

The Holiday: Summer Lovin': Finalizing chapter

Once this has all happened, I have two stories I've been playing around with: A Damon/Elena and a Klaus/Caroline. Which one would y'all like a little preview of?

Keep smiling,

Alex


End file.
